I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tethering devices for animals, specifically to a device that is safe and of sufficient strength to hold a large equine or bovine animal.
II. Description of Prior Art
Tying a halter lead animal such as an equine or bovine to a rail or ring mounted to a solid or mobile object is common practice. However, an animal, especially a horse, tied in such a manner is more susceptible to injury or causing damage to the supporting structure. Therefore, there is a need to locate the tethering device in a position that provides the least opportunity to cause injury while in use and stores out of the way when not in use.
A search has disclosed devices that attempt to address the problem. Among these are U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,264 issued to Randall W. Dixon; Joseph L. Dixon; Emmett L. Griffeth et el. This tethering device is dangerous because it has an upper and lower support bracket that an animal could easily entangle a leg or neck. The horizontal arm of this device is at such a height that the animal could easily impale itself or push its handler into.
Another device U.S. Pat. No. D269,556 issued to Studley; James, Johnson; Bennie J. et. el, also has a lower support bracket that the animal could entangle itself. This device has no lateral support which would hold the tether arm stationary. Therefore, it would not be functional mounted on a vertical surface such as a barn or horse trailer. Without lateral supports to keep this device stationary an equine, such as a horse, would swing the device from side to side driving the device into the side of the vertical wall. The noise and damage to the wall would startle the animal causing it to struggle to get away from the tether.
The tethering device U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,372 issued to Terry, Michael D., Sequin, WA 98382--Terry, Jack M., Sequim WA 98382 is a tether for controlling the range of movement for small animals such as dogs and would not be used for an equine or bovine.